


Don't Follow Me

by phantastictronnor



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantastictronnor/pseuds/phantastictronnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dan still went up that night. But he told himself that it would be the last time. He was done wasting his life away, waiting for something that wasn't going to come. But he had to go just this once, to say goodbye."</p><p>Word Count: 992</p><p>Warning:<br/>mentions of depression and explanation of suicides</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Follow Me

Word Count: 992

Dan had always been the one that was alone. He never had any good friends that he didn't lose after a couple days. It didn't impact how he acted at first, but it soon started to change the way he acted and felt.

He was walking through the shops somewhere in London when someone bumped into him. He ignored it at first and just kept walking. Nothing happened for a few minutes and he forgot that it ever happened. Then he heard footsteps close behind him. It wouldn't have bothered him if they had ended right away. But as he turned down a small alley with only a few people, he realized he was being followed.

Dan figured he was just being paranoid. He kept walking and soon the footsteps stopped. He finally looked up from his feet when he reached his destination.

The rooftop.

He quickly waked to the edge and sat in his normal spot. He looked out over the edge and sighed in content. It was such a beautiful sight.

Then he heard someone clear their throat from behind him. He whipped his head around at the mouse and his breath caught in his throat at the sight.

The man must have been the most beautiful creature Dan had ever seen. He had black hair and the palest skin. The smile displayed across his lips made Dan want to smile just as wide.

"uh, sorry to scare you. I didn't mean to." The man said in a northern accent, something Dan hadn't heard in a while. "My name is Phil by the way."

Dan muttered a 'hello' and turned himself back around to face the world displayed before him. He expected Phil to turn and leave but he felt his presence to the right. He turned slightly and saw Phil sitting down on the ledge next to him. He smiled slightly to himself but stopped when he realized that Phil could probably see him.

"why?" Phil said.

"why what?" Dan was confused.

"why here?"

Dan merely shrugged.

"so what's your name?

"Dan."

"I like that name."

"Thanks."

They talked on and on for hours. Dan leaned that Phil was in live with lions, he was gay, he had never been in love, his favorite color was blue, he lived in a flat down in this building, and much more.

It seems that Phil actually wanted to get to know Dan. But he still had doubts in the back of his mind. The voices in his head told him that Phil didn't really care. Dan ignored the voices and went back to listening to Phil's calming voice.

"oh wow. Look at the time! It's already 7 in the morning! I should really get back to my flat." Phil said.

Dan nodded and they both got up.

"Well, bye. Do you want to meet back here tonight? Is 10 okay?" Dan asked, unsure.

Phil agreed and then rushed himself back inside.

\------------------  
Dan went back to the roof every night at 10.

Phil never showed up.

After a week of going to the roof alone, Dan figured Phil had never actually wanted to be friend. He was just trying to trick Dan and make him feel bad about himself. Well, it worked. Dan felt more alone than ever. He was so close to having a real friend, but of course it was too good to be true.

Dan still went up that night. But he told himself that it would be the last time. He was done wasting his life away, waiting for something that wasn't going to come. But he had to go just this once, to say goodbye.

He was surprised when he saw a piece of paper taped to the side of the ledge, flapping in the light wind. Dan rushed over to the paper and picked it up. It was addressed to him. And it was from Phil.

Dear Dan-  
I know we only met that one night and only talked for a few hours, but I feel like you were my best friend. You may have not realized it, but I'm sad and lonely. I know this is a lot to spring on you, and you may not want to hear about this. But I had to. You were the only one that seemed to actually care about me in the slightest. I'm sorry this is how I had to say goodbye. I truly wish we could have gotten to know each other better. But even if it was a short time, you know me better than most of my 'friends'. It may be the stupid, pointless stuff, but I feel like it matters with us. Please don't keep thinking about me, please try to forget. I feel so bad that I had to come into your life an make everything turn upside down in just a short time. I probably made this rooftop, that was your safe place, into a horrible place. Just don't change anything for me. Just go back to how it was. I saw you come to out roof very night for the last week. I should have come and met you like I said I would, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Sorry I wasted your week. Just please promise me one thing. Promise me you won't look down. Promise me you won't follow me. Please, just please, don't follow me.

That's when he heard the sirens and yelling from below. He did the one thing Phil asked him not to do.

He looked down.

He saw his body down there. There were people surrounding the crumpled body and he could see the flashing lights turn the corner. And he did one last thing. He looked at the last two words on the paper clenched in his hand.

Goodbye,  
Phil

And then he did the other thing Phil asked him not to do.

Dan followed him.

**Author's Note:**

> sadness wow  
> yes, i did actually cry while writing this


End file.
